


So Much That It Overflows

by brightestday



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Telepathy, domestic jaepil, i also love jaepil if that isn't obvious enough, i love pancakes if that isn't obvious enough, it's jaepil again, my fluffiest fic to date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightestday/pseuds/brightestday
Summary: As Wonpil looks at Jae, sleeping beside him and looking like the purest human being he has ever seen, he remembers the time when they still weren't together, and the time when they become.





	So Much That It Overflows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daelisix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/gifts).



> This was supposed to be fluff and angst until I remembered that I CAN'T ACTUALLY WRITE ANGST so instead, I made it my fluffiest fic ever. Like, I'm really proud of what I did this time. You will barf, but you will also feel butterflies. Hopefully? Yeah.
> 
> Also, please ignore the amount of 'huh's in this fic.
> 
> Also! Gifting to Ate Eli again, my favorite JaePil writer. :))))))

"Jae, wake up. I want pancakes. Let's get pancakes."  
  
Wonpil shakes Jae but he's not responding. The brunet must have spent a long night yesterday, writing and composing. He's been trying and trying to make album-worthy songs, partly to ease the pressure on The Great Young K (a lot of pressure on the name right there), but also because he wants to better himself on the lyrical side of their stuff too. He'd experienced writing songs with Wonpil, Young K, and Sungjin, but now he wants to do more on his own.  
  
Anyway, Jae isn't waking up anytime soon, and this just opens an opportunity for Wonpil to stare at him and think. _Huh, I really became his resting place. Literally._  
  
As Wonpil looks at Jae, sleeping beside him and looking like the purest human being he has ever seen, he remembers the time when they still weren't together, and the time when they become.  
  
Wonpil has always had a tiny crush on Jae ever since he first saw him while he roamed around the old JYP building. Even though he was clad in a ridiculously red shorts and white shirt combo, with high socks designed with penguins, Jae still looked like a dream. And Wonpil, well, he was a newly recruited trainee back then, and seeing Jae, a singer who JYP had actually praised and recruited, filled him with delight. His eyes followed the man everywhere. He wanted to befriend Jae, but he struggled in English and Jae was two years older than him. Why would he want to talk to a lame trainee anyway?  
  
Those thoughts were actually what helped Wonpil excel in performing. He wanted Jae to notice him in the monthly JYP exhibitions, so he pushed and worked hard on every single performance. Somehow it worked, and one day as he was waiting to go on stage, Jae patted him on the back and said, "Good luck, you'll do great again today."  
  
It only made Wonpil happier. Knowing that Jae thought that he was good, that he was _great_ , made Wonpil's entire trainee life much, much better. He thought that nothing in his life could top that moment but no, he was wrong. Jae and Wonpil would be debuting in a band. Together.  
  
When 5LIVE first met together to discuss the band, Wonpil was elated. Not only because he was going to spend more time with Jae, but also because Jae actually remembered him from all those performances. He had praised his voice, said it was unique, said that he had actually wanted to perform a unit song with him in one of JYP's exhibitions, but he struggled with Korean and didn't know how to approach Wonpil. _Huh, we were thinking the same way._  
  
Being friends with Jae didn't help Wonpil's feelings. He thought the tiny crush he had would subside, now that he knew Jae as an equal. But it only made them grow stronger. He learned that Jae was funny yet deep; the older always knew how to lift everyone's mood when their debut kept being postponed. He was the one who first approached Dowoon when he was added to the band. Jae did all these little things and made Wonpil fall for him more.  
  
Wonpil knew he couldn't act on these feelings. He can't risk everyone's career just because he was slowly falling in love with his bandmate. He knew better than to confess and ask Jae to date him. He wasn't even sure if Jae feels the same way. He's getting his hopes up, though, because of things that Jae does. Sometimes, he'd catch Wonpil staring at him, and then he'd stare back until they're both laughing. Jae would often make fun of Wonpil on broadcast, but as soon as they get home, he'd be the first one to tell him he did a good job that day. Jae would always tell Wonpil to stop with the skinship, yet he'd put his arm around him when he feels that the latter is in a bad mood. Jae would have deep conversations with him, yet he'd also laugh at his jokes. Jae would do this. Jae would do that.  
  
They're a quarter away from the end of the Every Day6 project when Wonpil loses all the self-control he had.  
  
They just finished filming the music video for their October release, When You Love Someone. Young K shocked them all with it's lyrics, and Wonpil resonated the most with _I hope I can be a little helpful at least, I hope I can be your resting place_. He felt that way for Jae, and his heart ached for him more when he learned that Jae would sing that part.  
  
Wonpil looks back to what Jae filmed earlier. He just met the noona at the café, and his eyes looked so smitten when he was staring at her. Wonpil knew that Jae wouldn't feel anything for the actress, and was even okay when they filmed I Loved You and he was being all charming for her. What irked him was what Jae did after.  
  
Jae. In the swing. Looking all giddy and in love. That was not the Jae he knew. Wonpil was so affected by it that the thought of Jae maybe being in a relationship with someone crossed his mind. _Is Jae really in love with someone? Is he not just acting?_  
  
When Wonpil saw Jae that way, he felt like what Sungjin did when he saw Jieun with Brian. He felt like confessing.  
  
"Sungjin, can I not go home with you guys? I just need to talk to Jae about something," he asks Sungjin, and the other says okay and informs their manager.  
  
Wonpil then goes to Jae and practically drags him away from the others.  
  
"What did you want to talk about, Pil?" Jae asks, when they arrived at a playground, different from where they filmed earlier.  
  
Wonpil sits on a swing and sighs.  
  
"I have something to say to you," he starts, like how Sungjin did last month when they filmed his confession.  
  
"I love you, Jae."  
  
Jae just stares at him with an expression that Wonpil cannot read. Yeah, maybe he really won't feel the same way. Maybe he's disgusted on the inside, and was just too shocked to show it.  
  
"You don't need to--"  
  
"Are you shutting me up as well?" Jae asks, his face plastered with a small smile.  
  
"Well, yeah. I know you won't ever feel the same way so I was going to tell you that you won't need to answer."  
  
"And then you'd say that you did this confession so you won't regret it in the future? You still did it, even if you know you could risk both of our careers, even our band's reputation?"  
  
"Yes. I just want to be able to breathe properly around you, okay? I love you so much, and not being able to tell you that everyday feels like I'm getting my heart stabbed for every time I stopped myself from saying it." Wonpil has tears in his eyes, building up and threatening to fall.  
  
"Can we just get to the part where you reject me? I want to go home."  
  
Wonpil gets up from the swing, but before he can walk away, Jae holds his wrist. He's not turning around, because he might cry when he sees the other's face.  
  
"Well, joke's on you, Pil," Jae starts, and tugs at the younger's wrist to pull him closer.  
  
He holds Wonpil's face and turns it to face him. Wonpil's tears finally fall. Jae looks around, and smiles.  
  
"Joke's on you, because you still won't be able to breathe properly around me after this."  
  
And then Jae kisses him.  
  
It was a soft kiss, just lips pressing against lips. But Wonpil felt more than that. He felt Jae's sincerity, Jae's fears, Jae's love.  
  
When they pull away, Wonpil's still crying, while Jae's tearing up.  
  
"If it wasn't obvious enough, I love you too. Always have. Ever since I first saw you perform at JYP."  
  
Wonpil laughs at that, and Jae tilts his head in confusion.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe those performances worked."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean, I only did my best in those monthly exhibitions because I wanted you to notice me. I've been in love with you ever since I saw you walking around the building in your white shirt, red shorts, and high socks, okay?"  
  
Jae was amazed that Wonpil still remembers everything from when he first met the older. But then again, Jae never forgot too. He can still recite which songs Wonpil performed in their monthly exhibitions.  
  
"That's good then. Never fall out of love. Whenever you feel happy, tell me. Whenever you're feeling down, come to me. I want to be your resting place," Jae says the last one, similar to his line in their song.  
  
Before Wonpil could ask if the older can read his thoughts, he was pulled again for another kiss. And Wonpil, well, he couldn't ask for a happier moment.  
  
Everything after that night was spectacular. Not only did Wonpil get to profess his love for Jae everyday, he also got to receive it. All the little things that Jae subtly did to show his love for the younger, he now does with utmost confidence. Wonpil learned that Jae actually likes to cuddle while sleeping, that the older actually has a high tolerance level for his cuteness, that he's actually very protective. Sometimes, Wonpil would be surprised at how _whipped_ Jae really is for him. He'd feed him when they're the only ones at home, he'd flash him a big smile during performances. Jae would go to his side just to sing his part with him, and Jae would randomly pat his head when he sings their songs well. Even My Days noticed how caring Jae truly is.  
  
"Hey, why are you smiling?"  
  
Wonpil's thoughts were interrupted by long limbs circling his waist, the older's face and lips pressed to his neck.  
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead. I was just thinking about something."  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Jae says in English.  
  
"You know I'll never understand those kinds of English phrases, right?"  
  
"Okay. What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Just the time when I... pined? For you. Yeah, that."  
  
"I can't believe you'd just admit that you were pining for me. Then again, it was the same for me," Jae chuckles as he presses soft kisses to the younger's collarbones, as he tightens his grip on Wonpil's waist.  
  
"Oh, right. Did I ever tell you what urged me to confess back then?"  
  
"Something about my shoot in When You Love Someone? I don't remember clearly."  
  
"It was your scene in the swing! You looked like a fluffed up teenager, and I thought that maybe you were really in love with someone at that time. It scared me. Then I thought, I really couldn't let that day pass without telling you how I feel."  
  
"Well..."  
  
Jae detaches himself from the younger, abruptly sitting and facing the other way. Ears noticeably a tad pinker.  
  
"What is it, Jae?"  
  
"Well, I was actually thinking about you back then."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't shout!"  
  
"What," Wonpil says again in a calmer voice, though surprise is still evident on his face.  
  
"The director told me to look in love, and said that if it was difficult to pull it through, just think of something I love, or look forward to. Then I thought about you and how I always looked forward to you letting me play games on your computer, and also you watching me play, and making very animated reactions every time I win. Or lose."  
  
Wonpil chuckles lightly, until the little laughs turn into big ones, and soon they're both laughing at Jae's acting tip.  
  
"I can't believe you related playing games to being in love!"  
  
"It was quick thinking! I needed to act immediately!"  
  
"You're lucky I love you more for that."  
  
"Huh. I guess I am."  
  
They stare at each other for a while, smiling and smiling, until Jae couldn't take it anymore. He plants a short peck on the younger's lips.  
  
"Hey you want pancakes? I want pancakes. Let's get pancakes."  
  
If Wonpil thinks that it's not coincidence that he literally just told him that as he was waking the older up, he chooses not to say and just smiles.  
  
Jae gets up from Wonpil's bed, and Wonpil lifts his arms like a child, as if wanting Jae to pull him off the bed.  
  
"Come on, don't get me tired again when I just got my deserved rest. You know my line in the song? _I hope I can be a little helpful at least, I hope I can be your resting place_. You're literally that for me. My resting place."  
  
Wonpil just stares at him in shock.  
  
And then he jumps him.  
  
And they fall on the floor.  
  
"Jae, if you say more of those things, I'm going to have to believe you can read minds," Wonpil whispers as he helps Jae get up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Come on. Let's get pancakes. I had a feeling you might want it too so I was actually asking you the same when I was waking you up."  
  
"Wow, would you look at that. My boyfriend can read minds."  
  
Wonpil chuckles for the nth time, and proceeds to shower his boyfriend with kisses.  
  
_We're really made for each other, huh._  
  
_Huh. We're really made for each other._

**Author's Note:**

> MAAAAN THAT WAS REALLY FUN FOR ME TO WRITE. I love jae and wonpil telepathy! Hope you did, too? Feedbacks are welcomed and appreciated! :)


End file.
